Preview Uzumaki the Na'vi
by Cgraham00
Summary: What would have happened if the Naruto we all know and love was on Pandora with the Na'vi?


"Pain… the most powerful of feelings cannot be measured like any other emotion. The amount of pain coursing through the veins of one Naruto Uzumaki was unimaginable. The feeling of

having your essence…your soul ripped out of your body is enough to make any human cringe. And that's exactly what has happened. Uzumaki Naruto has fallen. The combined might of the

resurrected Akatsuki was too much for the Five Hidden Villages. In a final gamble Naruto flung himself into the midst of battle and lost. Madara himself dealt the finishing blow. Slowly

Naruto opened his eyes through the pain and watched as the Kyūbi no Yōko was torn out of his body. A small smirk went unnoticed as the sealing process hit fifty percent. Using the

natural energy he had been collecting, Naruto went for his final attack. Using the remaining power of the Nine-tails and his own chakra Naruto made himself into a bomb and exploded in a

flash of light destroying all of the bijuu held within the sealing statue. So ended the ninja age and thus began the age of the samurai." Mr. Vadala snapped the history book closed.

Looking up he noticed a student asleep in his chair. Mr. Sully does Japanese folklore bore you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the suddenly wide awake student.

"No. Mr. Vadala it's just I really don't see why we have to learn all of this junk… I mean, when will I ever need to know anything about this… Naruto Uzumaki character anyways? And come

on shooting fireballs out of their mouth, making wind strong enough to blow trees down? Giant foxes able to destroy the world I just don't see why I need to listen to another fairy tale is

all." Jake sully just yawned as his teacher stared him down.

"Jake you may not need this in the future but some of your peers may find this interesting or need this in their futures. Don't deprive them of an education just because you're joining the

army. A monkey could do that point pull a trigger repeat." Mr. Vadala said giving a small laugh at the end. Jake just put his head down and stared at the ground 'don't make me laugh' he

thought to himself.

"Continuing on from where we left off. The book goes on to tell you that Naruto's body was never found and that during the explosion it suddenly died out mid-blast no one could figure

out Madara's body was found a couple of days later, His eyes had melted from skull and the blood stains ran from his eyes to his jaw like he was crying tears of blood." A

Couple ofstudents looked a little green at the thought. "The middle of the blast zone had a peculiar look to it instead of all of the sand in the area getting pushed away in the blast it

almost looked like the sand had instead rushed towards the area like there had been a… black hole of sorts. Ok guys today is over I want you all to just think about the story and see if

you all can find the reason the ancient Japanese wrote this story.

_**26 years later…**_

"Please if you're listening we need your help." Jake bowed his head praying that Eywa heard his prayers. "Eywa doesn't take sides Jake. She watches over all life. She cannot take sides."

Jake slowly stood from his position. Turning around slowly he spoke to Neytiri the woman he was bonded to. "Well it never hurts to try does it?" Before Neytiri could respond an Atokirina'

(seed of the Tree of Souls) slowly floated past her. Heading right for the tree it slowly floated above a burrow that went under the tree. Neytiri slowly walked towards this hole and peered

inside. The seed slowly went down into the hole and Neytiri slowly followed. "Neytiri where are you going?" Jake called out. Looking back at Jake she responded "The tree she calls to me.

She tells me I must go down here." Jake looked on in confusion as Neytiri descended in the darkness. "We don't have time for this." Jake mumbled to himself.

Neytiri crawled into a small cavern under the Tree of Souls in the middle of the cavern she spotted what looked to be a giant crystal. Walking towards the crystal she peered inside

unknowingly. Gasping she spotted a Na'vi curled in the fetal position. Suddenly the crystal glowed brightly and began to melt away. Soon the figure was lying on the ground. Walking over

cautiously, she prodded the downed Na'vi. Slowly its eyes opened and she spoke to it "What is your name?" the Na'vi looked at her and responded "Uzumaki Naruto…"


End file.
